Boiler Room
The Boiler Room was an underground room below the Night Club in Club Penguin. Located here was the namesake boiler, which served as a power source for the entire island. Also located here was a large filing cabinet, which hosted old issues of the Club Penguin Times; however, only the most recent six were viewable. The Boiler Room could be accessed by climbing down from a fake speaker in the Night Club, or from a door on the left side of the Underground Pool. Aside from the boiler and filing cabinet, the room was fairly sparse. On the back wall, there were a variety of tools and a fuse box, but these were only viewable in missions. History According the book Truth or Dare, the Boiler Room was once completely dark. Access was restricted to only a few penguins, and those few being simple cleaning crew or maintenance. The Boiler Room was first opened to the public during the Underground Opening Party and has not changed since. It was still completely identical to when it first opened. Pins :Pins that are bolded are pins that could be made with the Pin Maker 3000. Parties General *During April Fools' Parties from 2008 until 2011, the boiler was replaced with a giant pan filled with boiling water. There was a large sign on the wall which read "CAUTION: HOT" and a timer on the filing cabinet. When the timer finished, a jack-in-the box bursted out of a crate. *During Medieval Parties, except for 2013, the Boiler Room is turned into a smithy. Various tools for forging are hung up on the wall, and the boiler is turned to a large furnace. There is a large smelter hanging from the wall known as the Pin Maker 3000. Over the years, multiple pins have been obtainable from the Pin Maker. 2006 *During the Underground Opening Party, there was a banner over the door which read "MEMBER PARTY". *During the Summer Party, there was a puddle in the middle of the floor. 2007 *During the 100th Newspaper Event, there were gray and black colored balloons, streamers, and a banner which said "100th NEWSPAPER". *During the Water Party 2007, the door to the Underground Pool was blocked off with sandbags and police tape to keep the room from flooding. There were some hoses going up to the Night Club, and the bulletin board said "UNDERGROUND CLOSED FOR REPAIRS". 2008 *During the Water Party 2008, there was a large tank of water which was marked H2O. Various pipes pumped water from the tank up to the Night Club. 2009 *During the Dance-A-Thon, there was a sign pointing to the Night Club labeled "MEMBER PARTY". 2010 *During Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt, there was water flooding nearly up to the ceiling. 2013 *During (and the week before) Operation: Puffle, the boiler was broken as Herbert P. Bear had broken into the Boiler Room to steal parts. Paw prints were also on the ground. Trivia *There was a similar looking boiler room seen in Penguin Chat 3. In Penguin Chat 3, to access the Boiler Room, players had to go through the left speaker in the Night Club instead of the right. *It was one of Herbert's favorite rooms, because it was warm and quiet. *It was the only room in Club Penguin Island that opened before 2008 and never had any permanent changes. Gallery Gallery Graphical designs Boiler Room.png|May 26, 2006 – September 22, 2006 Boiler Room 2.png|September 22, 2006 – March 30, 2017 Parties 2006 Underground Opening Party Boiler Room.png|Underground Opening Party Summer Party Boiler Room.png|Summer Party LightbulbBoilerRoom.png|Lightbulb Hunt 2007 Easter2007boiler.PNG|Easter Egg Hunt 2007 100th-newspaper.jpg|100th Newspaper Event Water Party 2007 Boiler Room.png|Water Party 2007 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Boiler Room.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Boiler Room.png|Medieval Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Boiler Room 2.png|Medieval Party 2008 (last three days) Water Party 2008 Boiler Room.png|Water Party 2008 Christmas Party 2008 Boiler Room.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Dance-A-Thon Boiler Room.png|Dance-A-Thon April Fools' Party 2008 Boiler Room.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Boiler Room.png|Medieval Party 2009 2010 April Fools' Party 2008 Boiler Room.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Boiler Room.png|Medieval Party 2010 Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt Boiler Room.png|Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt 2011 April Fools' Party 2008 Boiler Room.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Boiler Room.png|Medieval Party 2011 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Boiler Room.png|Medieval Party 2012 2013 Operation Puffle construction Boiler Room.png|Operation: Puffle 2016 Holiday Party 2016 Boiler Room.png|Holiday Party 2016 Missions Mission 3 Boiler Room.png|Mission 3 Mission 8 Boiler Room.png|Mission 8 Other Penguin 3 boiler room.PNG|In Penguin Chat 3 Boilerroom.jpg|Concept ArtIt's Back! Names in other languages SWF *Boiler Room References Geographic location Category:Places Category:The Underground Category:2006